After the Fact
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: A short story about the aftermath of the battle in the Misty Mountains. Post Hobbit Movie pt. 1. (SPOILER WARNING) Thorin and Bilbo spend some time alone. Slash: Thilbo Oakenshield
1. After the Fact

**Note: I do not own any rights in the Lord of the Rings/Hobbit series, and I also do not own any rights with Mr. Tolkien's imagination. I am simply putting one of my own ideas out there, with a twist. And also with a spin from the movie. **

Bilbo and Thorin walked together quietly at the head of the group of dwarves, Gandalf in the midst somewhere as well. The eagles had left them on top of the peak, and Gandalf had said that there was a friend nearby that they could stay with, at least for a day or two. Though Bilbo was grateful that Thorin wanted him to be a part of the company now, he was still a bit nervous to be near him. People's opinions didn't change overnight.

Walking next to the lost king of Erebor, he felt strangely at peace. Almost as much at peace as he felt when he was in his hobbit hole back in the Shire. His smile, his powerful eyes, his walk; all of these things made Bilbo feel secure. The way Thorin made him feel was different. The embrace they'd had at the top of the cliff especially was a testament to that. He was warm, and full of life, and though Bilbo knew that Thorin was older than him, it was hard not to be captured in the charisma that the dwarf had.

Thorin glanced over at him and smiled, making Bilbo's stomach flutter. Bilbo sent him a small grin back. Was this how it was supposed to be? The hobbit was curious, as he wasn't sure why he was getting these butterflies when Thorin looked at him now. Was it because of the embrace? Did Thorin feel the same way? Bilbo Baggins shook his head. It was pointless to continue to dwell on it. But he could not help himself, Thorin, son of Thrain, was making him feel something he had never felt before.

It was strange, he had had a few flings with women back in the Shire, but they had never made him feel like this. The way he felt when Thorin had glanced at him was completely different than when any hobbit woman had displayed interest.

Did Thorin even feel this? Did the dwarven king get butterflies? Bilbo shook his head. There was no way. Thorin would never feel this way about another man. Dwarf, hobbit or otherwise.

"How are you feeling, Master Baggins?" Thorin's voice appeared out of nowhere, dragging Bilbo sharply into reality.

"Well. Quite well actually." Bilbo replied, his voice a little shaky.

"Good to hear it." Thorin commented, Bilbo felt a chill crawl up his spine at those words. Not the words, at Thorin's voice. The strong, deep voice of the king.

"Where do you suppose this friend of Gandalfs is?" Bilbo asked as they crossed into a small clearing. The sun was setting and Bilbo could hear the dwarves complaining quietly amongst themselves in the back about stopping.

"Not a clue." Thorin said, glancing around the clearing. "We shall stop here for tonight and rest."

"Quite a good idea." Gandalf stated, leaning up against a tree. "Beor lives a long distance from here, and I'm afraid that approaching his domain at night would be a disaster."

"Killi, Filli, gather firewood." Thorin commanded, sending another small chill across Bilbo's skin.

The two dwarves ran off to gather spare wood, and the rest of the company set up what they had (which was not much).

After a few hours of talking, the company settled and most fell asleep. Bilbo lay on the ground, staring up at the sky, and turned to see Thorin looking at him. The king had volunteered to take second watch. And now everyone was fast asleep. Thorin smiled at him, making Bilbo's body tingle again.

The Hobbit took a deep breath, and strode over to where the dwarven king sat, sitting beside him. "It's so quiet here."

"It is. And everyone is quite asleep." Thorin replied, looking out into the forest.

"I..." Bilbo started, trying to figure out how to phrase what he was going to say. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Thorin turned and smiled at him, making Bilbo's heart flutter even more.

"I appreciate that, Bilbo." Bilbo was shocked. Thorin had never said his first name.

"It, it was nothing." Bilbo turned away, but Thorin's hand grabbed his chin and turned him back to face him.

"You're a curious creature, Mr. Baggins." Thorin growled. Bilbo felt the chill crawl over his body again, and a curious heat begin to rise in him. "You were cowardly, sniveling, I saw nothing in you worthy of consideration. I thought that the Grey Wizard had placed you in our service as a joke of some sort."

Thorin's face moved closer to Bilbo, and he tried not to shudder as he felt the kings warm breath on his lips. "But then you protected me. Even though it would have been easy to cower behind the others. I owe you a debt, Mr. Baggins, and I do not forget my debts."

Bilbo's eyes shot open as Thorin closed his and leaned closer, his lips touching the kings. The shivers of cold turned to heat as he closed his own eyes and leaned in further.

The dwarf's lips were warm and calloused, and Bilbo could tell that he had kissed others. But this was different. He had never kissed another man before, and while the sensation was foreign, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He allowed himself to relax, and allow Thorin's tongue to enter his mouth.

It explored for a bit, and as the king turned to pull the hobbit closer, Bilbo found himself inundated in the taste of Thorin's mouth. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, and yet it was everything he had ever wanted. The Old Took that he had brought to smoke lingered on Thorin's breath like a perfume, and it was beautiful in its taste.

They released themselves after a moment, Thorin's arm draped around Bilbo, and the hobbit pulled tightly against Thorin.

"That was..." Bilbo started, but Thorin put a finger against his lips.

"Let us just savor the moment." The king replied.

And so they sat, watching the night sky as the rest of the dwarves slept.

Bilbo smiled, and leaned into Thorin, closing his eyes. While their future might be uncertain, he knew one thing: he had never been happier.

Comments and critique are welcomed. I was simply putting this together for fun. Let me know what you think!


	2. Peace of Mind

Thorin Oakenshield was not a man to be easily swayed. Watching everything you had ever loved would do that to anyone. But lately, something was different. Ever since he had begun this journey he had been forced to think a few things through. Especially in the case of one special Hobbit.

Bilbo was an interesting character: quiet, clever, resourceful, and strong willed. When Thorin had spoken of Bilbo being far to weak, he had never expected the change of attitude and demeanor. When the journey had begun, he had been a snivelling, whiny child (although most full grown men were children to Thorin) easily upset by the smallest things. And yet...Thorin was impressed by his courage. He didn't have to jump up and defend him when the Defiler's servant prepared to deal him a death blow. But he did. He had killed Wargs and orcs, and he had fought until he had been knocked over.

Bilbo Baggins was an enigma. But he was an enigma that Thorin was willing to investigate.

The king looked down and smiled at the Hobbit, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. The others were not yet woken and the sun would be up in a few hours. And as the dwarf stroked the hobbits curly hair he sighed and stared off into the distance. It had been a long time since he felt, well, an semblance of what he was feeling for Bilbo.

It was long ago, when he still lived in the halls of Erebor with his grandfather and father. He had fallen in love with another dwarf, Rohnoc son of Rohnor. It was his first love. And it was not a love that his grandfather accepted. Thurin had a dwarven woman lined up to marry Thorin after he reached his 35th name day (this is the age of 'true adulthood' in Dwarven terms), and Thorin was terrified that his grandfather would discover his lover.

Rohnoc had long blond hair, straight and thin, almost like Killi's (though a different color). He was a bit shorter than Thorin, but he was quite fair. His body was muscular, and his hands covered in caluses from years of training with blades and axes.

The women in Erebor admired him for his beauty, and the men were jealous of his combat abilities. He was not of royal blood, but was a member of the King's Guard. He had helped train Thorin in the art of sword-play, and sometimes those lessons led to...other things. He was his grandfather's most loyal guard. And if Thrain had ever known of their afair, Thorin was certain that it would not have ended well.

Rohnoc had left him a pendant when he died. A half-moon with a sapphire captured between the two sides of the crescent. He had given it to him the last night that they had been in Erebor together. The day before Smaug had ruined everything that his grandfather had worked so hard to acheive.

'_My love, I give this to you, so that you might remember me, even when I am gone. Do not fear that which you do not know. I am always beside you._' The words still echoed in Thorin's head when he slept, when he dreamt of his first love. When he dreamt of him, he remembered every moment. He could still feel Rohnoc's touch, and his skin, and his breath.

But with Bilbo, it was fresh, it was new. The hobbit was a completely different animal than a dwarf. Thorin glanced up and saw Gandalf looking over at them, a smile on his face.

The wizard nodded at Thorin and Thorin paused and nodded back. The dwarven king turned away and glanced at the hobbit. He was sleeping so peacefully.

So, Thorin took a moment and took a deep breath. This was a moment that he could treasure. Bilbo in his arms, and the night sky and the forest surrounding them.


End file.
